Captain’s Room
by Alastair
Summary: After they receive the Going Merry, there is a fight over the only room with the real bed in it. L/N
1. Day One

_Captain's Room_

Luffy stared at Nami, looking between her on the bed and the door up the stairs behind him.

She raised a brow at him, "What're you doing in here?"

"What're _you_ doing in here?"

Stiffening with a frown, Nami sat up straighter, "Excuse me?"

"This is my room!"

"What!? What makes you think that?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Luffy beamed, "This is the only room with a real bed and a desk and everything. That's what captains' rooms are like!"

"Not on this ship!" Nami snapped, yanking the covers off to stalk toward him in her nightgown, "What would you use a desk for!?"

He lifted his chin up smugly, "Captain's log."

Nami pursed her lips, tilting her head before she smiled slowly, and said, "Okay, Captain, I see how it is." Walking to the desk, she poked through the paper and books she had yet to find a home for until she found a thin notebook and pen which she passed to him, "Here you are then. Why don't you write a passage in your brand new log book?"

"Oh! Thanks, Nami! Nishishi!" Sitting down, Luffy hunched over the notebook then, dipping his pen into the ink jar before he began writing. Nami sighed, crossing her arms, and looking at the clock now and then as she waited.

"Well?"

He scrunched his nose at her, still over the notebook, "I'm writing here! Quit yer hoverin'!"

"Honestly! It doesn't take this long to write something!"

"Yeah, but …"

"But what?"

"How do you spell beautiful?" She flushed slightly, staring at him before she spelled it aloud for him. He frowned at that, his brow creasing, "Huh? That doesn't sound right."

Nami put her hands on her hips, "So then spell it yourself if you don't believe me."

"All right, I will!" He pulled himself over his notebook again, scribbling onto the paper before pulling back with a giant smile, "There! Done!"

"Congrats, Captain. Oh," she smiled, "I needed to show you something before you went to bed."

"Huh? All right. What is it?"

Grabbing his wrist, she pulled her away from the desk, "Now you have to let that dry before shutting it, okay? But it's in here," Nami opened the emergency exit between the room they were in, and the boy's bunk. Usopp and Zoro blinked at them from their hammocks.

"What's in here?"

"Men," she said, putting her hand over her breast, "And you wouldn't toss a delicate lady like me in there with those barbarians, would you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then get the hell out of my room!" Nami shoved his head through the opening with such force that the rest of his body followed after it, and she slammed the door shut, locking it. "And stay out!"

He began pounding on the door, "Damn it, Nami! I'm the captain!"

Ignoring him, Nami smiled, and headed for her bed before she looked back at her desk where the open notebook laid.

She stared at it for a while before she shrugged, and went over to read the passage, squinting at the horrible spelling.

_I finaley haue a sh__ip. Nami was nace enuff to giv me ðis notbook so I can writ my log. She – ðe __ship, I meen – is calld ðe Goi__ŋ Merry. I cannot weit to sele her. __She is a beaut._

!#$%^&*()_+

_Gonna go for super short chapters, and see how far that takes me._


	2. Day Two

_Captain's Room_

Nami waved the notebook at him the next morning, "What the hell is this? Can't you write?"

"Huh? You read my log!?"

"I _tried_ to read it, but you have such horrible handwriting that I couldn't."

He gnashed his teeth in some kind of grimace or pout at her, "I can write. Maybe you just can't read."

"And who uses a U for a V anymore? Actually, I'd say this is archaic! And I don't know what these other ones are."

"Quit reading my log book!"

She tossed it in his face, "Then keep it out of _my_ room!"

"Hey, no way! That's my room! I'm the captain!"

Nami put her hands on her hips, already feeling victorious, "Oh, so you just _let_ me sleep in there last night after I threw you out?"

"Well, I figured you never slept in a captain's room before, so I let you know what it was like." Her cheeks stained bright red, gaping at him in shock until he said, "I'm taking it back though!"

Nami snapped, "And where do you think I'm supposed to sleep, Luffy?"

"Crow's nest," he said. "Caaw! Caaaw! Wah!" He dodged her punch before he ran for the storage room, and she gave chase.

"Get back here!"

"Nuh uh! You're gonna smack me! I'm taking back my room!"

Nami scowled, giving herself a burst of speed to catch up with him before slamming her fist into the back of his head, "It never was your room!"

"Nnnrgh! Nami, you suck!" He glowered up at her as he held his wounded head.

She tossed the book onto the desk, frowning down at him, and she said, "There is no way I'm sleeping in the bunks with guys, and I'm not sleeping out on the deck or in the crow's nest!"

"What about the kitchen?"

"No!"

He huffed, standing up straight, and crossed his arms, "Well, I'm the captain, and I say I sleep in here."

"You're crazy! You can't just kick me out."

He pursed his lips before he went to the desk to sit down, opening his logbook. Luffy dipped a pen into an ink bottle before he began to read aloud as he wrote, "Day two! Captain's log. The day is … uh …"

Nami smiled smugly at that, raising her nose a bit, "Oh? What day is it again, Captain?"

"It's … the uh …" he set his pen down then to start counting on his fingers slowly, "I left then … and then stuff happened … Hm … how long was I in that thing anyway?"

Blanching, she said, "Do you ever know what day it is?"

"Huh? Day? Oh! It's your birthday!" He wrote down, "Nami's birthd-"

"No, it's not!"

"Then who cares what day it is!? It's day two!" Luffy wrote into the book then before he continued as if nothing happened, "Nami is mean, and won't give me my room back." Groaning, she rubbed her forehead as she listened to him go on slowly, "She doesn't know I am supposed to have privates since I'm the captain."

Blinking, she pinkened a bit before she giggled, covering her mouth. Perhaps she could read his log if she needed something to laugh at later on.

"She also reads my log because she is a jerk."

Twitching, Nami said, "You're the one barging into my room in the middle of the night, telling me that I have to leave!"

"She smells."

Nami kicked the chair out from under him, and he landed hard on his butt before he scrambled away with a laugh. Growling, she ran halfway up the stairs after him to chase him out, shaking her fist after him, "I'm not leaving this room! You can't have it!"

She grumbled as she stomped back down to her room after she locked the door. She glanced at his open log book once, and then again before she went over to read it.

_Nami's beiŋ meen, and she won't let me sleep in my room. She shur meiks it smel good ðo._

!#$%^&*()_+

_I need to finish this. For some reason I just don't have the inspiration for _City of Caverns_ any more, so I think I might finish it either next Halloween or … well, whenever it comes back to me._

**LuffyxRuby: **_Done updating._

**Alea Seikou:**_ Yah. Thanks._

**princessyurble: **_Yup, this is the next one._

**Boob:**_ That's because you're a boob._

**Fairy Of Anime: **_That would require quality time with him though._

**CHeRRy PoP LoVe: **_Mmmyup, thanks._

**wheathermangohanssj4: **_Omnomnom, more for my man._

**Bakanootoko:**_ What ending? It ain't over yet._

**xjakx: **_Will try from now on._

**Confession68: **_Shut the hell up, ya fink._

**Lord of Murder: **_Would he ever be any other Luffy?_

**BlueLion:**_ Yer late. I have tons of fics._

**Sonicmario:**_ Pfffp, I have no idea what you're talking about. He's talking about the ship._


End file.
